The present invention relates to a power supply control apparatus for controlling a power supply unit mounted on a vehicle.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-88821 discloses a power supply control apparatus that keeps track of the number of times a motor serving as a vehicle drive source is connected to a high voltage battery for supplying power to the motor. When the count value reaches a predetermined value, the power supply control apparatus inhibits the connection between the high voltage battery and the motor providing time for an inrush current limiting resistor to radiate heat, thereby protecting the resistor.
However, according to the above prior art, the high voltage battery and the motor cannot be connected each other during the period from when the connection between the high voltage battery and the motor is inhibited to when the inrush current limiting resistor has sufficiently radiated heat. This creates a time period in which the vehicle cannot be driven.